


Gentle Times

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal bring in the new year quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing I felt compelled to write ♥ I dedicate this to all of you lovely readers and fannibals! I hope you have a safe and happy new year and that 2016 is gentle on you!

The sparse Christmas decorations are still strung up around the villa, and the tree that they had both adorned with too many lights and baubles is leaning a bit too much to the right. Will is curled up on one of the plush couches with his head in Hannibal’s lap, the older man’s fingers sifting gently through his curly brown hair, and there’s faint classical music wafting in from the kitchen. 

“I think this is the most uneventful New Year's eve I’ve experienced,” Will comments, staring fixated at the flames in the fireplace.

“Is there an issue with that?” Hannibal inquires as his fingers curl at the nape of his husband’s neck and rest there comfortably.

“Well last year we killed those guys,” the younger man makes a low sound of contentment at the warmth resting at his neck, and he bares his throat when Hannibal strokes along his pulse point.

“The ones who called you a nancy?” Hannibal tilts his head down at his husband as blue eyes glance up at him, Will shifting to lay on his back now with his head still remaining pillowed in his lap.

“No, the ones who were beating on the stray,” Will’s brow furrows slightly as he remembers that night. “Those guys were the year before.”

“Ah, that’s correct. Would you like to go out hunting tonight, my love?” the older man asks with a smirk of pride for his rapacious lover.

“Nah, I think I’d like to just stay here and lay with you tonight.”

Will stretches long and yawns big, and then wiggles around until he’s back on his side and facing his husband. He wraps one arm around Hannibal’s waist while he nuzzles against the man’s soft belly, rubbing his nose along the silk of his shirt. The music fades momentarily until it skips to the next song, something with piano and violin. It’s nearly quiet enough that Will doesn’t hear it over the sound of his heart hammering in his chest as he is filled with love for the man before him.

“Anything you’d like, Will,” Hannibal murmurs.

There’s a tinkling sound when Benji wriggles around in his doggie bed near the fire, and two pointed ears perk up momentarily before the Cairn Terrier rolls onto his back and snorts. Will smiles in the dog’s direction but doesn’t move away from his comfortable human-pillow, very nearly purring like a cat when Hannibal rubs ones large hand up and down his arm and then beneath it to stroke along his side. The older man’s other hand tangles back into his hair.

“You’re a doll,” Will says to Hannibal’s tummy.

“Why thank you,” his husband laughs once, and it’s a gruff but pleased sound. “Shall we turn in early, or would you like to partake of the traditional countdown?”

“Can we just stay here and be close?” Will opens one of his eyes, having not even realized he’d closed them, and he peers up at Hannibal with a little smirk curling his lips.

“Of course.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Hannibal’s heart skips a beat -it doesn’t matter how many times he hears Will say those words, each time is new and dazzling.

Hannibal’s expression is affectionate and malleable and Will feels his cheeks redden just a bit. He shuts his eye once more and shuffles as close as he can and breathes in deeply. He’s so comfortable and happy that it feels unreal, and as his husband’s fingers card through his hair soothingly, Will begins to doze. The music joins him in his dreams, as well as his loving husband, and Will sleeps for an hour while Hannibal holds vigil over his body in repose. The clock sitting on the fireplace mantel tells the older man that there are five minutes left until 2016 rolls around, and he sighs, loathe to wake the younger man but finding himself craving the blue-eyed gaze and pliant pink lips.

“Wake up, love,” he says with a shake of Will’s shoulder.

“Mmnnn, wuzzwrong?” Will grumbles and nuzzles his face deeper into Hannibal’s shirt.

“Nothing is wrong,” the older man smirks and shakes Will again, who had promptly fallen back into his dreams. “Up, Will.”

The younger man growls and swats blindly at the hand shaking him, and the action is easily avoided as Hannibal continues to coax his husband into the waking world. Eventually he bodily moves the smaller one, pulling him into a sitting position astride his lap, Will’s chest to his own and their hearts beating alongside each other. Will’s curly-haired head comes to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder and his damp lips mouth along his throat sleepily.

“Rude,” Will mutters as he finally wakes up enough to sit back and peer at his husband.

“Oh hush,” Hannibal brushes his messy hair back with one hand and then tugs him close to seal his lips over Will’s in a chaste and loving kiss, and when they part they are both flushed warmly . “Happy New Year, Will.”

“Nnnn, Happy New Year, Hannibal,” and Will kisses him again as the clock ticks past midnight.


End file.
